Bindings of Family
by NetherStray
Summary: Family is the one thing you should be able to rely on in life. But what happens when your family is ripped apart not only by distance but by loyalties? Setting is the invasion of Quel'thalas by the Scourge and the years afterward.
1. Chapter 1

Never before had I seen a Farstrider so panicked and agitated as the man I saw before me now. He was repeating a story again and again, shouting orders to flee. Those who heard his plea then ran off to gather belongings. Others who hadn't heard closed the empty space left by those who already ran off. I couldn't believe him, personally. He claimed that not only the gates had failed but that the invaders were walking corpses. The ranger general was on high alert, he said, and was off in the woods doing her best to fend off the attackers. I looked to Allidar. His usually unreadable gaze was hardened into what I could only describe as purest duty. I nudged his arm gently. Surely mother and father hadn't been informed yet. He looked to me, nodded, and ran off. I followed quickly after him.

"Minn'da!" I called into the house, looking around for mother.

"Ann'da!" Alli shouted, running upstairs to our father's study.

Mother was behind her pile of books she had set up in the foyer. She peeked over the tomes piled like a fortress around her, half-moon spectacles sliding to the end of her nose. "Yes, darling?"

I strode over to her. "We need to pack up. There's an invasion headed our way." Mother's face quickly melted into an expression of stern understanding.

"I see. I must assist the Farstriders, then."

"Minn'da, the dead are said to make up this army!" I shook my head quickly. "They say they're headed to the Sunwell. The Farstriders say if we shift to the east or the west, they may-"

"Put us at the mercy of trolls?" She rose quickly from her seat, whipping her spectacles off her nose and casting them onto the table. "What kind of Farstrider tells us to leave our home defenseless? I'll have words with him!" She strode out the door, leaving me to wonder just what kind of fate awaited the defenders. I dearly hoped she would come to her senses and flee with us. When I thought about it, I looked up at the ramp leading upstairs. Surely father would see reason. I trotted quickly up to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

"If this necromancy is as powerful as you say," father stated, "then the best course of action would be to leave." He lifted his hands in a slight shrug. "The defenses of the city are not made to withhold an onslaught as has been described. That's the purpose of the elf gates. But if those have fallen, hope is lost." He rose from his couch, looking around his study.

It wasn't the answer I'd hoped to hear. This man was acting like the coward I always knew he was. "Ann'da," I began, pausing to choose my words. "What if they do reach the Sunwell? What happens then? Should we not die for that which sustains us if it will be taken so soundly?"

He only smiled. The expression sickened me. Was he crazy? "No, no, Alli, if all you have is lost that easily, you ought to rethink your priorities, hm?" He started piling books into one of his featherweight satchels. The rune on the bottom began to glow with the weight inside being alleviated. "No. If they take the Sunwell… So be it. We ourselves made the Sunwell. Do not forget that… We could indeed make a new one with sufficient power."

This man was either senile or overconfident. It was hard to tell. I opened my mouth to try reasoning with him more, but my brother burst into the door. "Ann'da!" He looked to me, nodding. "Alli. What's the verdict? We're leaving, right?"

I rolled my eyes. He took after father too much. Coward. Father only nodded, chuckling softly. "Yes, Tei'dran, we shall flee to Sunsail Anchorage. Your cousin Lia lives there, remember? They'll take us in."

The nerve! He wanted us to not only leave the Sunwell and our people to their fates but also expected us to put up with our miserable cousins? I shook my head, turning. "Bah." I headed downstairs. Surely minn'da would see reason in the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Alli didn't seem pleased, but then again, he never did. I shrugged it off. "Ann'da. I need a few of your bags."

"I have one you can use. Two of them are for my use only." He tossed a bag over to me.

I frowned. "But… I need far more room than just this-"

"Tei, shouldn't you be more grateful than that?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned. "Yes, ann'da." There was no point arguing with him on this. I headed to my room, giving each inch of it a cursory glance. I had to pack only what I could carry in this single bag… Just in this _one_ bag! That was all I had! I looked at my bookshelves. Old text books… Oh, a book of stories. Two novels. I grabbed them, packing them in. The rest could stay. I would return to them later.

I stopped. Would they be here when I returned? Would there be anything to return to?

_Focus, Tei. _I shook the fatal notions off. I couldn't think about those now. I had to pack. I turned my attention to my dresser. Clothes would be essential, obviously. I grabbed the comfiest pieces, the most durable. Dress clothes could stay behind. This was about survival. _If it's about survival, then this truly is dangerous. I shouldn't try lying to myself-_

A scream pierced the air. Distant, but fully audible. I had enough clothes packed now. I grabbed a few other personal effects. My quill, some ink, a bag of enchanting dusts. I threw them in unceremoniously. Throwing the bag over my shoulder, I ran to father's study. He stood in an empty room with four bags levitating beside him.

"You heard it?"

He nodded. "I heard it." He strode forth, his bags following him through the air. "Come. Let's get your brother and mother, hm?"

I followed him swiftly downstairs. We both looked around. Mother wasn't inside… Neither was Alli. I frowned. They hadn't both gone to defend, had they?

As though to answer my question, mother coursed through the door, her feet carrying her swiftly. She beckoned us all over. "Boys. Listen to me." She looked at each of us, her family of men. "This invasion… Look, I lived through the Horde's invasion. Your father did, too." She nodded to him. "…This invading army is like nothing I've ever seen. The defenders need everyone they can to protect our city." Mother sighed deeply, reaching out to embrace us. Alli and I reached back to pull father in as well. We all held for a moment.. "Your father and I know how to contact each other… We'll come together again once this is over." She released, pulling back. "I'm going to help the defenders. You three head to the west."

Father nodded. "I plan on leaving for Sunsail Anchorage."

Mother looked to him. "Good. Meet up with the Dawnsight clan, right?" As he smiled, she returned the expression. "Be careful, love… Don't let my boys get hurt or else you'll hear it from me!"

My parents laughed, then pulled each other close to embrace and kiss. I looked to Alli, hoping silently it would not be their last. My brother's expression was uncertain.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew mother hoped for the best for her children and her husband. It was obvious. But what if this flight would not be best for the rest of Quel'thalas? My mind began turning over itself. _This isn't hopeless. We can fend off these invaders… They expect me to simply run away while all the others risk their lives? _I didn't like it. Mother was putting herself at risk simply so we wouldn't be put at risk ourselves. _Hardly._

"Mother." She looked back to me. "I will join you in the defense." Brows raised all around me. They could be surprised all they liked. I had trained harder than Tei ever had. I wasn't some fragile little youngling like he was. "This is why I've trained, isn't it? To be of use when times are dire." I straightened my posture as mother looked at me sadly.

"Alli, no. I don't want to lose you boys."

"If you fear losing us, then you fear losing your own life, don't you?" I smiled. I hoped it was reassuring. "You can't tell me what to do if you're worried you won't be around to enforce your rules."

She gave a half-hearted laugh. "My boy…" She shook her head. "No. Go with your father and brother!"

I lowered my brow. "I'll go with my mother instead." I looked at the rest of my family. Tei looked terrified, as per usual. Father wore a thoughtful look, seeming to be weighing my chances. I returned my gaze to my mother. She looked scared as well, but she seemed to understand my sincerity. "I'm not doing this because I think it will make anyone proud. I'm not out to prove myself." The thought of facing the horde of undead crossed my mind. A vision of corpses charging at me. I couldn't let the thought unnerve me. "I want to do what's right. I want to stand alongside those brave enough to fight these invaders."

Mother stepped forward, looking up at me with a torn expression. She didn't want her son to face death. Not on a battlefield, not ever. She closed her eyes, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, setting my head against hers. "I must," I whispered. "For you, for ann'da… For everyone. For Quel'thalas." She held me longer, slowly drawing back. Tears had begun to seep into her eyes, giving them a glass-like shine.

"For Quel'thalas."


	5. Chapter 5

Minn'da held her hands out. "Boys, let me see your pendants."

I looked over at Alli. He furrowed his brow, lifting his silver-chained sapphire pendant from his shirt, pulling it over his head and setting it in mother's hand. I did the same, confused.

Mother closed her eyes. She whispered words of an ancient tongue, magic swirling about the pendants. Only a moment later, it ended. The pendants now resonated, buzzing excitedly. She held the pendants out to us again. "There. Keep those with you, keep them safe. I've enchanted them…" She swallowed. "Once this is all over, give them a rub. You'll be able to find each other once again with them. I won't have my family torn apart over this…"

After saying goodbyes to one another, we parted ways. Mother and Alli left for the armory. Ann'da and I walked in silence from the village. It was a long trip to the Anchorage, one we would have liked to make on hawkstriders if we had them. But between mother's business being rooted to Fairbreeze and father's teleportation points, there was little need. Allidar and I hadn't had much reason to need hawkstriders yet. I looked ahead on the path. At least the scenery was beautiful as ever. I dared not look over my shoulder. The invaders hadn't arrived just yet, but I knew I would see those waiting to face them. They would be milling about, awaiting whatever fate would bring them. I looked up at my father. "Ann'da?"

He set a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, Tei?"

I watched my feet as they took their steps. I barely even thought of the movement. "What do… What do you think will happen?" I looked up at him. He seemed to think a moment before speaking.

"I think we will lay low in the Anchorage and wait for your mother and brother's return."

My eyes looked back to my feet again. He was right… I shouldn't even think about what could happen. I looked down at my chest, spotting the bump under my clothing where my pendant was hanging. It buzzed considerably less now as I moved further away from my brother.


	6. Chapter 6

The blade I held in my hand was well-crafted. The armor I now wore was sturdy. My mind, however, felt unstable. The invaders had come into view, giving me my first look at them. They were hideous. Smaller creatures trudged along, hunched over, their flesh hanging loose from their bones. Their mouths hung open, rows of uneven teeth on display. Skeletons walked alongside them, carrying various battered pieces of weaponry. In the air, bat-like creatures flew, keeping an eye on the troops below. Most horrific, though, were the largest of the troops: huge masses of sewn-together flesh that came together to create a veritable juggernaut of a creature. Two huge arms spread from an oversized torso, an extra arm near the neck of some of them. Each of their hands held a weapon of some sort. Many carried chains. The fact that there were many, though, was the worst of all. It wasn't as though they only had one or two. They had about five just in the first line. I looked to my mother. She couldn't believe her eyes, either. This was the army? Truly? "Minn'da?" I asked, drawing her gaze from the army to myself. I didn't want to sound unconfident, but I couldn't help but wonder. "How do we kill an army that appears to already be dead?"

She shook her head, her sky blue eyes returning to the army. "I don't know, dear..." For a moment, I saw the true uncertainty in her eyes that was hidden from her voice. "I honestly don't know."

The army continued to march forward, towards our post of defense. My eyes scanned the invading force. Surely they had a commander. Someone leading them all. At first sight, I thought it had been the horrible constructs of flesh, but after seeing how many there were, I realized they were just another part of the army itself. Someone would stand out... Someone...

There. Astride a horse of bone and scant lingering flesh. He must have been the commander. I saw no others like him, none armored or mounted as he was. My eyes focused harder. White hair... Surely not an elf. No, he was too heavy of build to be one of my people. I saw no long ears rising from his hair. He was so pale, though. For some reason, he looked familiar. As the army drew closer, I realized why. I had indeed seen him before. It had been last year. Father had traveled to Lordaeron's capital to deliver a few custom orders from the royalty there. As I had traveled with him out of curiosity, I had been afforded the chance to see how human royalty lived. We had not delivered the carefully inscribed scrolls to the king himself, of course. A servant had greeted us to accept the order. However, as we spoke to the servant, one of his masters had happened by. I realized now that I was looking at that master as he led an army through my homeland.

Prince Arthas Menethil, heir of Lordaeron's throne.

My jaw clenched.


	7. Chapter 7

Lia'era embraced me tightly as our fathers spoke. She whispered words of encouragement, but I heard few of them. My pendant had stopped resonating, feeling as though it were a dead heart slung about my neck.

"It's going to be alright, Tei'dran," she assured me, pulling back to look in my eyes. "Remember that time you had the fever? Everyone was so worried, but you pulled through. This is just the same. The sickness is spreading through our land, but we'll all pull through it." She canted her head to the side a bit. "Your brother and Aunt Tonara are doing something great. We'll all pull through, you'll see." She smiled. I know she meant for the smile to be encouraging, but I couldn't help but still feel despair. I turned away, stepping outside again. The house they had was lovely, but it felt stifled. I knew it was not my house. Standing on the steps leading to the door, I took a breath of the fresh forest air. What was happening to my house right now? And what was happening to my mother? To my brother? I felt Lia's eyes set on me from the doorway. "Tei?"

"I don't know what to think right now, Lia." I turned around, looking to her again. "…Thanks for letting us stay with your family… I know your house isn't very big. We must take up so much space." I smiled. "And with your little brother here now too… Just let me know if it's too much. Please."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense. You're family, Tei. We wouldn't ask you to leave."

We both tensed as the ringing of steel sounded from afar. I winced. I had to try getting my mind off of it all. I quickly strode away, making for the edge of the harbor.


	8. Chapter 8

Read & Review, as always. I do like feedback. Thanks!

"They dare make war on us! After all our people have done for them, the humans dare this gesture!"

Mother held her hands up to the elven man who had spoken up. "Calm yourself. This does not appear to be any normal force of Lordaeron." Her eyes darted to the army as it continued its approach. "Though they are young, the humans are of the ways of the Light. This… This army is of nothing more than darkness."

I didn't know what to think of it, personally. There were several shocking facts afoot. First off, the most obvious being the dead walking towards us. I had never heard of humans approving of necromancy, much less ever using it. The second shock was the fact that not all of the creatures approaching were undead humans… Or even humanoid, for that matter. Spider-like creatures nimbly traversed the ground alongside the rest of the troops. Winged beasts with stone-like skin screamed through the air above. I couldn't fathom the shorter, rotting creatures were even human. Perhaps they were trolls of some sort. Yes, only trolls could be that ugly. I looked to my left. A woman beside me, a Farstrider, watched the army with a spyglass. I tapped her shoulder, gesturing to borrow it. She handed it over. As I raised it to my eye, I nearly dropped it. The rotting beasts were clad here and there with dirtied elven vestments. Farstrider patches were visible on some, magister emblems on others. I handed the spyglass back to her, thinking of the third unbelievable fact I beheld. I had heard the prince of Lordaeron was brash, but this went beyond any youthful mischief or overconfidence. Many of the troops of the invaders had appeared to be wearing armor like the Lordaeron military's. Would he have done this to his own people? I had heard he was so gentle to his subjects.

The army stopped. Their commander trotted forth on his steed, traveling from one side of his force to the other as he spoke, his voice's volume increased with some sort of spell.

"It's been a good chase, elves! I hadn't expected you to be so resilient. Yet here I am, ready to annihilate yet another of your settlements." He reared up his horse, holding his blade high. The damned show-off. "Tell me, where might I find a Miss Sylvanas Windrunner?" I raised a brow. He wanted to speak to our commander? Most of us looked around, myself included, searching for the ranger general. However, after moments of silence without her announced presence, he shrugged. "Very well. I suppose I'll continue the party without her." His horse's hooves slammed to the ground, the prince pointed his sword to us, and the undead rushed forth. Everyone steeled themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Double post today. This one was terribly short.

The ocean was beautiful. The sun descended towards the North Sea, shimmering like a golden coin on the water's surface. Waves lapping on the sand were all I could hear now, far enough away from the steel and cries of the battle I knew was raging. I didn't turn as I heard Lia stepping across the sand, not needing to see her expression to know what she must have been thinking. She must have been trying to figure out how to comfort me. What words to say. My eyes remained set on the sun's reflection.

"I'm doing well in my training as a Farstrider." I looked up at her. She was smiling the kind of smile that hides uncertainty. "My mentor said," she continued, sitting beside me, "that I have the right instincts to keep myself and a scout party alive." She leaned back on her hands, crossing her legs in front of her. She had taken her shoes off, letting the waves lap at her feet. "I'm set to leave for the Farstrider Retreat in a month to do my first battles against the trolls."

"Doesn't it scare you, though?" I asked, imagining my cousin in battle. "You could be killed out there. Isn't it troubling to think you might not come back?"

"I don't think about that. I think about my duty."


	10. Chapter 10

My shoulder hurt, but the pain of losing was unbearable. I stared up, eyes wide as I saw the skeletal horse followed its master's urge to trot up next to me. The undead battled around us. I felt the magic buzzing through the air as the magisters cast spell after spell. I heard my mother's grunts of frustration as another defender undoubtedly fell. But though I felt and heard much, I saw only one thing in my sights. The prince himself stared down at me, a smirk playing on his face.

"You look like a kid, elf. Whatever business you had on the front lines is over now." He pointed his runed blade to me. "Let's see one more swing. Come on. It'll be entertaining." The smirk stretched into a wide grin.

My head rolled to the side, seeing another of the fallen defenders convulse before rising, bones protruding from their flesh, blood dripping from the rips formed. The defender's jaw dropped, detaching from the man's skull. He had transformed into another of the disgusting, smaller creatures, joining alongside the others who had been raised into the army. My mind raced to the thought of the same fate awaiting me next. I would not live through this. I would not die, either. I would be thrust into limbo, turned mindless, losing my body. I looked back to at the prince above me. All I could do now was bargain. My tongue wetted my lips, wiping the ash from them before I spoke.

"…You win. I will serve… I will serve willingly if my appearance is kept intact. And I will be the most loyal servant of all."

Arthas smiled. I clenched my eyes shut as his blade sank through my chest. _Minn'da, ann'da, you will not lose your son… I won't become a monster… You'll see me… You'll know me…_ A voice flooded into my head, stopping my thoughts in their tracks. It was a comforting voice, but commanding all the same. It was a trusted advisor to me now. I listened intently, standing at its command. I looked around. So ugly! The world was so despicably unsightly now! The golden forest was nothing but a lie. It was alive. Life! I couldn't stand it! But as I looked away from the forest, I saw the path the army had left. A jagged black scar on the land. I smiled. It was dead. All of it, the wake left by the army, it was all dead, never to return to life.

Never. Never was true. Never was forever. Never was immortal.

_I_ was now immortal.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dawnsights were good people. They were my cousins, aunt, and uncle from my mother's side. Father had taken to the family well, and considered Uncle Alliran to be just as a blood brother to him. Aunt Ferria was a Farstrider, and as such was away at the time of our visit. My uncle, however, worked in the anchorage itself, seeing to it that ships were loaded and sent on their way in a timely manner. As of late, his wife had been called away for a few days to combat the invaders as soon as they had appeared. Fortunately, he himself was a good cook. Tonight's dinner consisted mainly of fish. I sat next to my new young cousin at the table, offering to slice a few vegetables for him. He eagerly accepted, looking for any excuse to get out of eating the fish on his plate.

"Tei," my uncle said flatly, "Don't do it. He has to eat his fish before he gets to eat any vegetables." He shook his head, turning his attention back to his plate. "It's hard to imagine. I can't get that boy to eat anything _but_ his greens."

My father waved his hand. "Oh, Tei was the same way. He'd eat nothing but steamed greens his mother made for him." As he saw my face grow red, he smiled, continuing. "I think it had something to do with his teeth, though. They didn't come in right away. Rather slow, in fact, mm?"

The family gathered laughed a bit at that. Even my little cousin Zezu eventually joined in, though I suspect it was more from the fact that everyone around him was laughing. I leaned on the table, resting my hand on my face.

Father snapped his fingers. "Tei. Elbows off the table."

"Mar'dei, it's fine," my uncle insisted. "You're guests, after all. Don't worry about such petty manners."

"If I let him get away with it this time, Alliran, he might keep doing it."

"What, do you put him in the corner the way mother always did to you?"

I grinned, watching my father's cheeks and ear tips turn pink. He gave his brother a light shove, rolling his eyes. "You're hilarious, Alli."

Zezu finally began taking nibbles of his fish. I looked with satisfaction from his plate to my uncle. "So, I've always wondered. Is my brother named after you, uncle?"

Uncle Alliran nodded. "Somewhat. I think it's more just your mother didn't want to get used to yet another new nickname when she had her first child." He took a sip from his glass of wine. "Certainly added confusion to family get-togethers, though. He was an unholy terror when he was a little one." He grinned, pointing nonchalantly to my father. "Remember? That nice vase Ferria bought, the one with the dragonhawks on it? Remember what he did?"

My father laughed. "Got his arm stuck in it, yes, I remember."

Uncle Alli leaned back in his chair. "Ohh, she threw such a fit when we had to break that to get him free… It was amazing. Nothing seemed to be able to slide him out of it. And as luck would have it, the thing wasn't enchanted, so it couldn't just be reassembled so easily."

"How did he get his arm stuck in a vase of all things?" I asked, raising a brow.

"He dropped a copper in it. We found out later that he just wouldn't let go of the copper, so his hand kept clenched in a fist around it. If he'd have let that coin go, we'd still have that nice vase."

Father took a drink of his wine, nodding. "Yes, quite the terror, he was. But he's grown to be such a man. It brings me such pride that he's so cool-headed these days." He shook his head after a moment of thought. "I do wish he would hurry up and find a wife already, though. He's been of age for some time now. I worry that he'll wait too long."

"I've the same problem with Lia." Uncle Alli looked to his daughter beside me with a grin. "Now, I want her to find who she can truly love, but if she doesn't decide on someone before she runs off to be a Farstrider, I worry she won't have a nice home to return to on leave." I glanced to Lia. Her head was bowed slightly, cheeks and ear tips now dark.

Zezu cried out suddenly, calling everyone's attention to his plate. His father quickly raised a finger to his lips, shushing him after his outburst. He had finally finished his fish, it seemed, and now needed someone to cut his vegetables. I laughed softly, taking his fork and my knife to slice the greens into smaller bits.


	12. Chapter 12

Violence ahead. Short, but it's there.

My master bade me prove my unwavering service to him. I was excited. What would he ask of me? What would I do to prove myself? My eyes were drawn to my mother. She looked as though she wanted to run to me, to scream in terror. She looked confused and relieved at the same time, seeming to not understand why I hadn't turned into a monster like the others had. Or had I? I hadn't felt any horrific transformation taking place. I looked at my hands. They were still intact, still perfect as ever. What was her problem, then? _Watch her. She would be comforted if you had turned into a ghoul like the others. She's confused. She isn't relieved._ My face twisted in rage. I bargained so I would be recognizable to her! I didn't bargain so she could wonder why I still looked like her son! What was the matter with her? _What will you do? _I couldn't answer my master's voice in my head. I had no answer. This was completely unexpected! _I have a solution if you can't decide for yourself._ I smiled. This was comforting. I opened my mind to the solution I was offered. I begged to be told what to do.

_Kill her._

My mother, the woman who had raised me to adulthood, who had seemed to love me so dearly, who had tried to teach me everything I needed to know to live well in this world, was unhappy to see that I still looked like her son. She was confused that I looked like she had bore me from her own flesh. _Your master always has use for his servants. Your inner conflicts are worthless in my presence. Do as I bid and you shall have happiness for your immortal life. _I nodded to the whisperings. _Now take your blade and kill her._ I smiled. I took my blade up from the ground, striding quickly towards her. _Do me one favor_, I bade my master. _Allow me to extinguish her life on my own._

_Permission granted._ A ghoul stopped its advance on her, running with its arms flailing to attack another target. She looked at it fearfully, then back to me. As I got close, her eyes fell to the wound through my chest. "A-Allidar! You're-"

"Better than I have ever been in my life, mother," I sneered. She would not fake her concern out of fear. "It's time I broke the chains of my miserable existence in this society of workers and takers. I'm done running errands for you and father!"

"No." She backed away, oblivious to the chaos around her, her eyes locked to mine. "No, Alli, please, we love you! Don't become part of this! This is awful, they are the enemy!"

I lashed out my hand, grabbing her by the throat. "No, minn'da… You are my greatest enemy now. And I'm about to win this war." Her eyes widened as the blade's tip rested against her ribs. Her lips parted, about to beg me more. Her heart stopped as my blade drove through it.


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner ended after Zezu managed to eat one more piece of fish. He seemed to eat it even slower when the whole table watched him as we did. Afterward, Lia led me upstairs to her room, pointing out where she would set up her sleeping mattress, along with her solemn promise that "I swear, if you end up sleepwalking and stepping on me, I'll knock you into next month." I assured her I would do no such thing. I turned my attention to the bed I would be sleeping on. She had a few too many pillows on it, but luckily a basket sat next to the bed for them to go into. I set my bag on the floor, picking out my sleepwear for the night. I eventually realized that Lia still stood in the room, doing nothing in particular. I stood, smiling a bit. I was a guest, but I felt I deserved no special treatment during my stay. "Shall I change in another room?" I offered, gesturing to the door.

Lia shook her head, closing her eyes. "Tei," she began, trailing off.

I stepped a bit closer. She didn't look happy about something. "What's the matter?"

She opened her eyes, looking up at me. Tears rolled from her eyes. "Do you think… Do you think Allidar will make it back alright?"

I blinked. Lia and Allidar weren't close, if his past visits with her were any indication. He always figured out some reason to stay away from her whenever we visited the Dawnsights. But had Lia gotten that close to him? I nodded, setting my sleepwear on her dresser to embrace her. "He'll come back. He won't leave us." I hoped I sounded convincing. I didn't know if he would come back, obviously, but I felt I needed to reassure myself just as much as her.

"Can I tell you something?" she said, her voice muffled in my shoulder. I let go of her, nodding. She looked to the floor a moment, picking her words. "I… I know father is impatient with me. About finding a husband…" She shook her head, closing her eyes. "But I know who I want. I just can't have him."

A very slow blink crossed my eyes. I thought for sure I had heard her wrong. "What are you saying, Lia?"

She let out a sigh, folding her arms about herself. "I-I guess I'm saying…" She shook her head again, bringing her hands to her face. "It's wrong! I know it's wrong!" As her hands fell from her face, they gave an insistent gesture. "I love him! I can't help it!"

"…He's your cousin, Lia."

She nodded. "I know…"

I blinked a few times. "…Your _cousin_. You two are _related_."

"Tei, I know. But… But all the men my father has introduced me to have only been interested in impressing me!" She sighed a bit, smiling. "Alli never has… He never felt the need to, it seems. And why bother? He's already so amazing."

I can't say I was exactly jealous of my brother at that point, since the source of jealousy would have been the inappropriate affections of my own cousin, but I was already tired of hearing how wonderful he was. I had been for many years. Unfortunately, I didn't think enough of what to say in response. It ended up being just the wrong thing.

"What, I'm not good enough?"

Her eyes snapped to mine, startled.

I grabbed my stack of sleepwear, heading out the door. "I think I'm going to go change now."


	14. Chapter 14

More violence. Expect that in Allidar's chapters from here on out.

The man held onto his daughters, all of them huddled in the farthest corner of their house. When they had first seen me, their faces had lit up with relief. Upon sight of the wound through my chest and the grin on my face, however, they quickly cowered again.

I hadn't been very familiar with the west side of Silvermoon, but now that I had a true purpose for exploring it, I began to learn it quite quickly. The house I had entered was on the farthest west side, giving it the most distance from the rest of the army while still within the city's walls. However, I couldn't think much of the lay of the city at the moment; I had a family to kill. I strode forth towards them, stopping short of grabbing one of the young girls as their father brandished a dagger. "Stay back! Monster!" The girls cried quietly, whimpering. I could see the confusion in their eyes. Why was their father calling one of their own people a monster?

I smiled. "You should be proud. I died for this pitiful city." I whipped my shortsword from its scabbard, disarming him with one swift swipe. His eyes filled with fear, pushing his daughters behind himself. I reached out to them, my blade in hand. Unexpectedly, the cowering man lashed out, smacking the blade from my grip.

"I said stay back!"

The nerve! I had hoped to have fun with this, but here he was, ruining my moment. I growled, glancing to my sword where it lay across the floor. If I moved to grab it, they would flee out the door I stood in front of. I didn't care for strangling them. The sight of flowing blood exhilarated me. What to do, what to do…


	15. Chapter 15

Please don't look at me strangely after this one...

I settled into bed, opting to keep a shirt on this night unlike my usual dressing of mere pants. Lia kept one of her softer lights on, assuring me the door being opened wouldn't wake her from sleep if I needed to leave the room. The room was quiet. I heard small noises now and then, growing accustomed to the sounds of the house settling. Now and then I heard even fainter noises, noises I supposed to be more clattering of steel. Thankfully, I couldn't hear any screams or cries. I laid on my side, thinking of all that had happened that day. I tried hard to focus on what had already happened and push my anxieties about what could happen in the future to the side, knowing I would never get any sleep if I thought anything of them. I heard a soft click sound from the door. _Lia must be getting up_, I thought. _That didn't sound quite like the door opening, though._ My ears tensed, listening for more sounds. The soft padding of feet. I wanted to roll over and look, but I dared not for some reason. I got my answer anyways. A soft sigh escaped Lia's lips. Her hand reached down to the edge of my sheets.

_Just pretend you're asleep_, I told myself. But though I kept my breathing regular and slow, she didn't seem to care that I was asleep. She slid into the bed behind me, her movements careful as though she feared she would wake me. I decided to play out my act. I did my best to start suddenly, looking back at her with squinted eyes. "Lia?" I checked her over a bit, still refusing to roll onto my back. Her silhouette in the dim light revealed little more than the fact that her clothes were gone. "…What are you doing?"

She settled in behind me, wrapping her arm over my waist. "Tei…" I could feel it now for sure. She was completely nude. Why hadn't the girls in the village ever given me such attention before? Why did this first taste of closeness with a girl have to be my cousin? Her leg rubbed against mine, wrapping over them as they trembled.

"Lia, seriously, let me sleep."

"Tei, listen." I was in no mood to listen, but I didn't bother interrupting. "I… I'm sorry about earlier. I have noticed you, it's just… Well, you know how your brother is."

A chill went through me. I winced, realizing I definitely couldn't roll over now, even if I wanted to. I only hoped she wouldn't feel with her leg. Surely it would only encourage her. "Lia, I don't think this is the right way to apologize to me for something that small!"

She shook her head, nuzzling into my hair. "This isn't about apology, Tei. I just…" She paused a moment, choosing her words as her hand slid down my chest, thankfully still covered with my shirt. I shivered a bit. Her touch felt good, of course, but so wrong. "…I guess I just need someone to hold me. That's all. Please… Please, just don't think of me as… You know…"

I did know. But this wasn't the way to go about it. "Lia, I know you feel alone, believe me! I know what that's like… But what does this solve?" My heart began to race, my mind turning over itself in growing panic. Her hand lowered along my body, causing me to whimper. "Lia…!"

She murred softly, nuzzling me again. "Tei…" Her hand got too close. I quickly rolled onto my back, sliding her hand out of place just in time. My knees bent, hiding what would undoubtedly have been a shamefully raised area of the sheets.

"Lia, stop! This isn't right!" I gasped. She set her hand right on the worst possible place for her hand, a hand that held within it the same bloodline that my own heart was pounding through me. Even worse, she urged me on, to feel as she wanted me to feel. To feel the same lust she had, the eye-twitching, stomach-turning lust that she had for her own cousin. But why me? She had said she wanted Allidar, not me! I decided it couldn't hurt to ask. "L-Lia, what about Alli? I thought you-"

"Alli isn't coming back." Her movements stopped. Her voice held a stern hurt in it, a kind of serious tone backed by pain. "…He's not coming back." She pushed herself up on her hands and knees. I watched her, stunned by her words. "So please… Tei… For tonight, you're Alli… You're the man I want so badly but can't have… The man I'll never have…"

I understood now. She was not simply driven by some strange lust for one of her own blood. She was held back from showing her affection to someone she admired, and the pain had taken its toll. Now, she would never get to meet him in love. I knew in my heart it was true. My brother really wouldn't be returning home. Now, to deal with her grief, she asked to have the night she could never actually have with him. I lifted my hands from their grip on my sheets, gingerly setting them on her hips. My throat tightened up. I swallowed, looking her over.

"…Turn off the light."


End file.
